★≈ AULAS com a Doninha Ninguém Merece! ¬¬’ ≈ ★
by Tha Ross
Summary: Resumo Resumido: Gina está no seu 7º ano. Brava, pois Rony, Mione e Harry, abandonaram ela na escola. Mas qual a sua surpresa, ao descobrir que seu novo Profº de DCAT é ninguém menos que: DRACO MALFOY! [D&G]
1. Resumo&Epilogo

★≈ **AULAS com a Doninha (Ninguém Merece! ¬¬') ≈ ★**

**Shipper: **Draco & Gina, Rony & Mione, Harry & Alguem se candidata? ;

**Gênero: **Comédia, Romance, Ação...

**Resumo: **Ginny Weasley está no seu 7º ano em Hogwarts. Ansiosa para que o maldito ano acabe logo, para ela poder finalmente entra pra Ordem da Fenix.Mais qual é a surpresa dela, ao descobrir que seu novo Profº de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, é ninguém menos que: Draco Malfoy. É, aquele mesmo que quase matou Dumbleodore, que abriu as portas de Hogwarts para que os comensais entrassem, que VIROU um comensal... É agora ele esta lah, dando aulas, pra ela, e ainda por cima de DEFESA Contra as Artes das Trevas. ( ¬¬' Santo Azar, Batman! ) Agora, alem de ter que ficar em uma escola, quase desabitada, enquanto a guerra acontece la fora, ela vai ter que ter aula com a Doninha Quicante! (Ninguém Merece!)

≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★

**Epílogo by Virginia Weasley**

**Ninguém me segura!**

Eh! Esse ano, ninguém me segura! Eu finalmente estou no meu 7º (e ultimo) ano! Sem Harry Potter, pelo qual as pessoas ainda acham que eu sou apaixonada, Sem Hermione Granger, e os sermões chatíssimos dela, e Sem Ronald Weasley pra pegar no meu pé!

Não que eu não goste deles.

Eu gosto.

Mas, eu to tentando não gostar.

Afinal, eles me abandonarão, me estuporaram, e me arrastaram até aqui... Só por que acham "Seguro"! Que ódio!

Bom, vou contar o que aconteceu no meu 6º ano, talvez, o ano mais chato da minha vida.

Logo depois que Dumbleodore morreu nas mãos de Snape, a Profª Minerva assumiu a direção da escola. Harry, Rony e Mione saíram da escola, e foram atrás dos malditos Horcruxes.

Mamãe quase teve um ataque do coração quando soube que Rony não ia terminar a escola. Apelou de todas as formas pra que ele continuasse a estudar, mais vendo que não surtiria efeito, ficou "de mal" de Rony, e dos Gêmeos. Disse que os dois tinham dado o mau exemplo, e que agora Rony estava seguindo-os.

Se ela reagiu assim com Rony, imagine o que ela fez quando EU falei que também não voltaria pra Hogwarts aquele ano, e que iria acompanhar o trio?

Ela surtou! Disse que não iria deixar de jeito nenhum que uma criança como eu, fosse atrás daquele monte de doidos pra encontrar um velho gaga que queria nos matar!

Disse que não ia deixar.

E não deixou!

Mesmo eu chorando, implorando, me debatendo, tentando explicar que eu não era mais criança, que poderia ser útil.  
Hunf! De nada adiantou... Aquele ano, eles me arrastaram pra Hogwarts, tiveram que me Estupefar pra eu poder entrar dentro do trem.

Foi um ano ridículo. A Guerra começando lá fora, e eu presa em Hogwarts. Muitos professores tinham se demitido, com medo. Alguns mudaram até mesmo de país. Poucos se candidataram às vagas. Ficamos sem ter aula de Defesa contra as artes das trevas durante o ano todo, por que ninguém se candidatou ao emprego. Foi Ridículo! Como os alunos poderiam se defender em plena guerra, se não tinham aulas?

Bom, isso é, se você achasse alunos em Hogwarts! A Mesa da Grifinória estava sem 1/3 dos alunos. A da Lufa-Lufa, e a do Corvinal também. A da Sonserina, não tinha metade dos alunos.

Foi ai, que a AD voltou. Oras, eu não poderia ficar em Hogwarts, no meio da Guerra, sem fazer nada!

Naquele ano, virei líder da AD (afinal, eu era a única da "antiga" equipe que havia ficado MOFANDO na escola), capitã do Time da Grifinória (que estava um droga, diga-se de passagem), e Monitora. Eu acharia isso tudo um máximo, se tivesse acontecido no meu 5º ano... Mas não! Aconteceu bem durante a guerra!

Ah, e a Guerra... Bom, os ataques haviam começado. Muita gente que era da Ordem foi atacada. O ministério criou um abrigo para Sangues-Ruins e para fugitivos da guerra. Toda semana eram ataques diferentes. Hogwarts era segura. Nós lá, não ouvíamos nem víamos nada, só ficávamos sabendo das noticias pelos jornais que chegavam. Não podíamos ir mais a Hogsmeade , pois nenhuma loja abria mais. Isso era torturante!

Harry, Rony, e Mione, conseguiram pegar quase todos os Horcruxes, faltam apenas dois. Um que "é" Voldemort, e o outro eles não fazem a mínima idéia. Foi quando estavam procurando o penúltimo Horcruxes, que Voldemort e seus comensais atacaram de novo.

Harry e Voldemort lutaram, mais não foi a ultima luta. Os dois ficaram muito fracos. Voldemort voltou pras casinha dele, com o rabo entre as pernas, e até agora não deu as caras.

Pode ser, que semana que vem ele esteja de volta, matando mais uns bruxos, e tals... Pode ser que não, que ele só volte daqui a 11 anos...

Não sei...

Espero, que ele só volte ano que vem... Quando eu for maior de idade, dona do meu nariz, e puder me alistar na Ordem da Fênix!

E ai, ninguém me segura!

≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈

N/a:

_Oie Povos, e Povas!_

_Essa é a minha primeira FIC, então... Não me matem se ficar um lixo, Okay? __Esse Epílogo, foi só pra explicar oq aconteceu durante o 7º ano... _

_Pessoas, comentem!  
Me dêem dicas, idéias, tudo!_

_Eh minha 1ª FIC, e eu to muito insegura..._

_Ah, pra não esquecer de perguntar: vocês acham melhor eu fazer a FIC em 1ª ou em 3ª pessoas?  
Tp, os próprios personagens contando, ou eu narrandO?_

_Ah, pode ser que eu demore um pouco pra postar o 2 cap, pq ainda tenho q escreve-lo, fazer uma capa decente e fazer um resumo descente..._

_XD_

_Eh só, Beijoss!_

_Tha_

≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈


	2. Poção do Sono

★≈ **AULAS com a Doninha (Ninguém Merece! ¬¬') ≈ ★**

**A Poção do Sono **

**Capitulo 1**

**N/a: Tudo que estiver em Itálico, são os pensamentos... **

-Vocês não se sentem mal de deixar ela ai, nesse estado?

-E você quer o que? Dar o antídoto a ela, e agüentar ela pulando em cima da gente, gritando, esperneando, e... – Harry olhou para o pequeno ferimento no braço de Rony – Arranhando?

- Mais, é que... Ela parece tão boazinha, dormindo...

- Mione, você só diz isso por que não é você que teve que carregá-la até aqui!

-Ah! Não sejam tão maus... – disse a garota fechando a porta do vagão.

Não demorou muito tempo e o trem começou a andar. Mais logo parou brutalmente, fazendo a Ruiva dorminhoca rolar para o chão do vagão. A garota estava com uma camiseta vermelha, uma calça jeans, e um moletom vermelho por cima, escolhidos a dedo por Hermione.

_Hermione e sua incrível mania de combinar tudo..._ - Pensaria a garota se ela não estivesse em um estado tão... Inconsciente?

Um homem abriu a porta do vagão. Usava uma capa preta comprida, um jeans escuro e uma camisa preta. Tinha uma aparência meio sombria, exatamente o que ele queria. Entrou no vagão e fechou a porta atrás de si. Estava cansado, precisava de um vagão vazio, onde pudesse descansar sua mente um pouco. E aquele vagão parecia perfeito, a não ser pela garota deitada no chão.

- Hei, Garota! Vai saindo que eu não to a fim de dividir meu vagão com uma pirralha... – Ele ordenou.

Nada.

A garota continuou deitada.

_Puf! To vendo que sou EU que vou ter que tirar essa garota daí! Era só o que me faltava... _

Ele se aproximou. Sentou ao seu lado no chão.

A Garota tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, parecia estar feliz com o sonho que tinha. Às vezes seu rosto se contorcia, como se algo ruim estivesse acontecendo lá, mas logo depois o sorriso voltava ao rosto.

_Ah! Uma grifinória! _- Pensou ao ver o Moletom da Garota, Onde havia um leão da Grifinória, esse também parecia durmir. - _Só podia ser... Para ficar dormindo no chão dos vagões, só esse povinho mesmo... _

E sem esperar mais nada o garoto segurou-a pelos ombros, e começou a sacudir:

- O GAROTA! ACORDA! VOCE TA ACHANDO QUE TA AONDE, HEIN? VAMO!

Silencio...

_Eitah, Garotinha Dificil! Deve ter tomado uma poção do sono, não é possível! O que eu faço agora com essa pirralha? Ja Sei! _

Um sorriso se formou no seu rosto.

_Vou deixar ela ai mesmo! Afinal, eu não tenho culpa se ela tem problemas mentais, e fica tomando poções do sono a torto e direito! _

≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈

20 minutos depois.

_Mas a culpa NÃO é minha se ela fica se drogando por ai..._

_É, vai seu animal, deixa a garota ai, deitada, com frio... Já que você é um ser sem alma, egocêntrico, que só se preocupa com você mesmo... _

_Eu não acredito que minha consciência, esta usando as palavras que a Sangue-Ruim usava quando agente ainda estava na escola..._

_E não é verdade?Ela estava mentindo, por acaso? _

_Você me envergonha, às vezes..._

_Por que? _

_Por que você esta dando razão a Granger?_

_Malfoy, não se esqueça que agora você é BONZINHO... _

_Puf!_

_E não faça essa cara, mocinho! Por que você sabe que eu tenho razão! _

_Ah! Que legal, agora minha consciência fica dando uma de bicha, e falando que nem a Coelha Weasley Chefe... (Era tudo o que eu queria!)_

_O Sr Podia parar de fazer comparações idiotas, e voltar ao assunto... _

_POR MERLIN! O que eu faço pra você parar de me encher?_

_Tire a menina do chão... _

_E ponho ela aonde, na minha cabeça? Você esqueceu que o outro sofá esta com as minhas bagagens, já que a fedelha ai, ocupou o bagageiro todo?_

_Ueh! Põem ela nesse sofá... _

_Ahahahaha! Muito engraçado, e eu sento aonde? No chão? Pode esquecer..._

_Não, seu idiota! Você senta nesse sofá mesmo! _

_Não sei se você percebeu, mas esse é um sofá pra 3 pessoas..._

_E vocês são em dois… _

_Por Merlin, larga de ser cabeça dura… _

_Ta bom, ta bom… Mas se ela me esmagar um pouquinho que seja, eu jogo ela no chão de novo..._

_Vai logo… _

Draco chegou mais perto da garota, resmungando palavras como, "Grifinórios Malditos", "Drogada", e "Sobra tudo pra mim".

O sono da garota, já não estava tão tranqüilo, o sorriso tinha sumido de seu rosto, e seu rosto mudava do sério, para o desagradável.

Draco se abaixou mais, ficando de joelhos, e passou um braço por debaixo das pernas dela. Quando seu braço direito estava passando pelo pescoço da ruiva, essa fez uma cara de desagrado, enquanto o leão de seu moleton parecia um pouco bravo. Draco revirou os olhos: _"Era só o que me faltava... Ela é Temperamental" _

Quando Malfoy foi tentar continuar o movimento, a ruiva empurrou seu peito pra trás, fazendo com que ele caísse de bumbum, e virando-se de lado.

_Ai! _- Ele massageou o Bumbum, -_ Ôh Garotinha chata! _

Se aproximou de novo, virou-a pra si. Passou (de novo) o braço pelo pescoço dela e pelas pernas da garota. Dessa vez conseguiu levantá-la. Draco mostrou um pequeno sorriso de satisfação, mas ele logo foi desfeito.

A Ruiva começou a se debater, fazendo Malfoy perder o equilíbrio e cair sentado no banco com a menina nos braços.

_Hunf! _- Aquilo já estava o deixando sem paciência. Ele levantou, e jogou a garota no banco. Sentou-se ao lado da janela.

_Ta feliz agora?_

_Um pouco... _

≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈

_Sono, sono, sono, sono, sono, sono, sono..._

_Sono, sono, sono, frio, sono, sono, sono..._

_Sono, sono, frio, frio, sono, sono, sono..._

_Sono, sono, frio, frio, frio, sono, sono..._

_Sono, sono, frio, frio, frio, frio, sono..._

_Sono, frio, frio, frio, frio, frio, sono..._

_Sono, frio, frio, frio, frio, frio, frio..._

_Frio, frio, frio, frio, frio, frio, frio..._

Pensamentos de Virginia Weasley

≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈

_O que essa garota quer agora? _- Draco olhou pro lado, ela estava se agarrando a perna dele.

- Eu sei que eu sou gostoso, mas você não pode ficar se aproveitando de mim, enquanto dorme...

_Seu idiota... Ela ta com frio... _

_Você de novo? Pensei que tinha morrido... _

_Dá pra ajudar a menina? _

_Não. Já fiz demais por ela..._

_E voce vai ter coragem de deixar ela ai, morrendo de frio? _

_Vou. _

≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈

O sinal soou, estavam chegando em hogwarts. O Homem levantou, e foi se encontrar com os outros Profºs.

_Hunf! Se alguém me dissese mês passado, que em menos de um mês, eu, Draco Malfoy, estaria indo dar aulas em Hogwarts pra um monte de pivetinhos encapetados, e ainda por cima com frio, por que a droga da minha consciência (que fica imitando a Granger) me fez emprestar o meu casaco a uma fedelha drogada, eu jogaria um Avada no coitado... _

≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ **AULAS com a Doninha (Ninguém Merece!)** ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈

N/a: _Oie! Povos e Povas do meu Coração!_

_Bom, esse capitulo era pra ser um Flashback. Era pra ser um pedaço do verdadeiro capitulo um... Mais ai, eu comecei a escrever, e o Flashback foi ficando grande, e foi ficando grande... Até ficar desse tamanho GIGANTE! Ai, eu tive que transformar ele num Capitulo..._

_Mas e ai?O que vocês acharam do 1º cap da FIC?_

_PESSOAS! Eu preciso de coments!_

_To muito insegura quando a essas FIC, afinal, é a minha 1ª... Preciso de dicas, criticas, apoio, xingamentos... Qualquer coisa! Ah, e vou refazer o epílogo, pq sei lah... Acho que ficaria melhor em 3ª pessoa... O começo do cap 2 já esta escrito..._

_Beijos_

_Tha_

≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈

★ Postado: 22.2.2007

★ Previsão: 5.3.2007

≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈


	3. Ruivas, E Mais Ruivas

★≈ **AULAS com a Doninha (Ninguém Merece! ¬¬') ≈ ****★**

**Capitulo 2**

**Ruivas, E Mais Ruivas...**

Virginia Weasley passou pela milionésima vez, o olha por entre as mesas das outras salas. Parecia que a escola estava mais vazia do que sempre.

- Oi Gina! – Disse um Sonserino se sentando ao lado dela. – Novidades?

- Oi Alan. Nenhumas, só que estou com uma baita dormência. Parece que tem menos gente do nosso ano, esse ano?

- Tem mesmo... Da sonserina esse ano só tem oito do 7º ano...

- Alan, acho que você não pode se sentar na mesa da Grifinória.

Era Julie, aluna do Corvinal. A garota vinha se aproximando da mesa da Grifinória.

- Puf! Do jeito que as mesas estão vazias...

- Isso é deprimente... Não acredito que tivemos que voltar de novo pra Hogwarts... – Gina resmungou

- Pensei que você não viesse esse ano... Não te vi na estação, nem no trem... –Disse Julie sentando-se ao lado dos dois.

- É mesmo... você tinha dito pra gente que não voltava esse ano, Gina.

- O que eles fizeram dessa vez? Te estuporaram de novo?

- Não. Me deram uma Poção do Sono. Eu só me lembro de ter posto meu pijama ontem a noite, deitado na cama, e acordar com a Moça da barraquinha de doces me chacoalhando... Sem contar que tive que agüentar a Sprout, até chegarmos no castelo.

**Flashback **

Gin terminou de por seu pijama.

- Pode entrar, Harry! – O Garoto estava esperando ela terminar de se trocar para entrar no quarto.

-Her... Oi Gina, Oi Mione! – O Garoto disse entrando no quarto com uma bandeja, em cima dela havia 4 canecas.

-Olá Harry. – Gina respondeu o cumprimento garoto enquanto se arrumava melhor na cama. Mione apenas deu um olhar por cima do livro, a garota pareça carrancuda ultimamente.

- A Sra. Weasley mandou chocolate quente.

- Obrigada Harry. – Gina agradeceu quando o garoto entregou-lhe uma caneca vermelha.

- Obrigada. –Hermione foi curta e grossa, pegou a caneca e colocou no criado mudo, mostrando claramente que não riria beber.

- Bem... Então eu já vou. Boa Noite, meninas.

- Boa Noite, Harry.

Gina bebeu seu chocolate em um gole.

-Hermione?

- Sim...

- Por acaso... Você brigou com o Harry ou com Rony?

- Mais ou menos...

- Posso saber o por que?

Hermione abaixou o livro, e olhou nos olhos da amiga.

- Amanhã eu te conto Gina. Agora vamos dormir, estou com sono.

- Tudo bem então... Boa Noite Mione – A ruiva se virou para o lado e apagou seu abajur, enquanto Hermione fazia o mesmo.

- Boa Noite Gina, e ahn... Voce sabe que eu, o Harry, e o Ronald só queremos o seu melhor, não é?

Gina iria responder um "Não me venha com essa estória de amigos super-protetores de novo Mi!". Mas o sono tomou conta dela.

Sono.

Sono.

Sono.

Frio.

Frio.

Algo quente e cheiroso.

Sono.

Sono.

Sono.

- Menina... Acorda... – Disse a mulher que levava o carrinho de doces, chacoalhando carinhosamente a garota. – O trem vai chegar em Hogwarts em 10 minutos... É melhor você se apressar, e ir logo trocar suas vestes.

A menção da palavra Hogwarts fez Gina dar um pulo do banco.

Ela se sentou melhor e olhou em volta. Deveriam ser mais ou menos, umas 6 horas da tarde, o sol estava se pondo na janela lá fora, e já era possível avistar as torres do castelo. Gina olhou confusa para a mulher a sua frente, como se esperando uma explicação.

- O que...

- Olha, querida, eu não sei o que aconteceu. – Respondeu a mulher como se lesse a mente de Gina- Quando cheguei aqui você estava ai, dormindo no sofá. Mas nós não temos tempo pra conversar. Em menos de 10 minutos o trem vai chegar em Hogwarts, então, se arrume mocinha. – Dizendo isso a mulher fechou a porta do vagão com força.

Gina olhou para frente e viu o bagageiro com suas malas. Abriu seu malão, e teve certeza de como tinha ido parar ali.

_Mione..._ - A Garota olhou para suas roupas e confirmou suas suspeitas. _E sua mania de combinar e organizar tudo..._

Gina fechou o malão com força, tentado suprimir a raiva que sentia do trio.

_Virginia Weasley! Como você é tonta! Não acredito que você tomou aquele chocolate quente! Burra, Burra, Burra! Eles devem ter colocado uma poção do sono dentro dele! Argh! EU vou matar aqueles três! Se eles acham que eu vou ficar nesse colégio, mais um ano, enquanto eles fazem todo o trabalho, estão muito enganados!_

- Hamham – Gina olhou para porta, a Profª Sprout estava parada nela, com uma cara de poucos amigos. – Srta. Weasley. Que mania a Srta. Tem de ser sempre a ultima a descer do trem...

_Será por que eu não pretendia descer em Hogwarts?_

Gina deu um meio sorriso.

_Certo, o Plano A esta estragado! Profª Maldita! Como é que eu vou me esconder no trem, e esperar ele passar por Hogsmeade pra descer, com essa gorda ai na porta?_

-Desculpe Profª! – Gina deu o sorriso mais falso que pudia. – Eu estava um pouco cansada, e acabei cochilando. Mas já vou me trocar.

- Que bom, pois já chegaremos em Hogwarts. – Disse a mulher saindo do vagão.

Gina achou melhor se trocar. Afinal, se a Profª entrasse de novo no vagão, e não há visse com o uniforme, ia suspeitar.

Foi só quando estava guardando (ou melhor, jogando) as roupas dentro do seu malão, que percebeu uma capa preta no meio de suas roupas.

_Que estranho... Eu não tenho uma capa dessas. Ah... A Mi de ve ter colocado em mim por causa do frio. _

_Mas pêra, ai! Essa capa não pode ser da Mione, porque é uma capa masculina... Não é do Rony por que a capa dele é vermelha, nem dos gêmeos, nem do Carlinhos, nem do Gui, nem de ninguém lá de casa... _- Gina aproximou o nariz da capa. - _É tem cheiro de Homem... Então só pode ser do Harry._

A Ruiva colocou a capa com calma dentro da mala. Quando derrepente, se deu conta.

_Mas pêra ai! O que o casaco do Harry esta fazendo comigo?_

_Será que ele..._

Gina olhou para o casaco, e sentiu um arrepio cortar o seu corpo.

_Por que isso está acontecendo comigo?_

_Será que..._

_Não... Definitivamente não!Eu não gosto mais dele. Parei de gostar no meu 5º ano, quando comecei a sair com alguns garotos, e quando descobri que Príncipes Encantados montados em Cavalos Brancos não existem. Ta certo, que eu continuei sentindo uma quedinha por ele, mas até ai... Quedinhas, todo mundo tem. Se até a Mione tem uma quedinha por alguém (E esse alguém não é um alguém qualquer... É Ronald Weasley! O menino mais tapado da face da terra), por que eu não poderia ter? (Sem contar que o Harry não é TÃO tapado quando o Rony)._

_Mas por que Harry deixaria o casaco dele comigo?  
Será que..._

Mas Gina não pode completar seu pensamento, pois Profª Sprout havia acabado de entrar no vagão.

-

Pro azar da Garota, a Profª a seguiu, até ela descer do trem. E pra total infelicidade da garota, a mulher entrou na mesma carruagem que ela.

- Her.. Profª?

- Sim Virginia.

- Eu não sabia que os Profºs iam nas mesmas carruagens que os alunos...

- E não vão... Mas o seu caso, é um caso especial.

Gina parou de tentar fingir. Cruzou os braços, e fez sua cara mais emburrada.

- Mamãe mandou você me seguir até o castelo, não foi?

- Não, na verdade, quem me pediu foram Harry, Hermione e Ronald que me pediram...

- Nojentos! – A garota agora parecia uma criança, quando não tem um pedido atendito. E a Profª não pode evitar rir.

- Minha menina... – Se tinha uma coisa que a Profª Sprout fazia, e que irritava Gina profundamente, era isso... Aquele tom Maternal que ela sempre usava com ela. – Eles só querem o seu bem... Uma menina doce e delicada como você não pode se arriscar desse jeito...

Sim, agora Gina estava com raiva. Muita Raiva.

- Doce e Delicada? Qual é! Eu cresci com 6 IRMÃOS! Não da pra ser delicada quando se tem **6** irmãos! E outra coisa: Eu tenho 17 anos, já sou maior de idade, e mando no meu próprio nariz! Quem vocês acham que são pra tentar me manter pressa aqui nessa escola? Hein?

- Acalme-se mocinha... Gritar agora não adianta.

E não adiantava mesmo. Então Gina chorou. De frustação, de ódio, de raiva, de medo, de tudo...

Chorou pela 1ª vez desde o seu 5º ano. Quando tinha prometido que não ia chorar mais. Mas tinha sido diferente, daquela vez, ela chorou por Harry. E se prometeu que não ai mais chorar por Homem algum. E dessa vez, ela chorava por seus amigos, as únicas pessoas que ela confiava, tinham mentido pra ela.

Estava sozinha.

**Fim do Flashback **

Gina omitiu o fato de ter chorado.

Eles não precisavam saber.

- Nossa, eles pensaram em tudo mesmo... Até colocaram a Sprout atrás de você, pra você não tentar fugir do trem como fez o ano passado.

- O que eu acho uma pena, Julie. Lembra da cena da Gina, ano passado tentando pular pela janela do trem? – O garoto começou a rir. – Foi hilário! Os Profºs todos, tentando puxar ela pra dentro do trem, enquanto nossa amiga ruiva aqui, gritava que nem uma doida.

- É mesmo! Eu tinha me esquecido! "SOLTA, ME SOLTA CARAMBA! EU NÃO QUERO IR PRA ESSA DROGA DE ESCOLA" – Julie começou a fazer uma imitação da Gina, gritando e se descabelando, enquanto Alan tinha um ataque de risos.

Gina deu um riso sarcástico. – Muito engraçado... Saibam vocês, que daquela vez, eu quase consegui fugir, ta bom!

- É, quase... A não ser pela hora em que o Profº Slugh caiu de barriga em cima de você, pra você não tentar se jogar da janela de novo. – Mais risadas vindas de Alan, que começou a se engasgar com as próprias risadas.

- Aquilo doeu, ta bom! – Gina se levantou da cadeira. E realmente aquilo tinha doido. Mas a garota disse isso com um tom de raiva, estava magoda.Não pelo fato dos amigos estarem rindo dela. Mas sim, o fato de ela não ter conseguido fugir daquela vez. E principalmente, o fato dela estar la de novo, de ter tentado fugir (de novo), e de não ter conseguido (de novo).

- Deve ter doido muito, mesmo... Também com o tamanho dele. – Os dois voltaram a rir.

A garota não terminou de ouvir.

Estava se dirigindo para a porta do Salão.

- Nossa. Será que agente exagerou? –Alan perguntou com um pouco de medo na voz. Ver Gina irritada não era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava.

- Acho que não... A Gina deve estar naqueles dias...

- Que dias?

- Nem queira saber Alan... – A morena deu um pequeno tapinha nas costa do amigo.

- Vocês sempre falam isso... – O garoto fez uma cara emburrada, enquanto Julie dava uma risada.

≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈

Gina estava andando pelos corredores, sem direção. Apenas escolheu o corredor mais escuro, para tentar se acalmar.

_Eu já chorei, já esperneei, já gritei... E nada adiantou. Quando será que eles vão deixar de me ver como uma criança?_

A garota estava brava, era tão ruim sentir aquilo. Sua família tinha mentido pra ela, tentando-a "proteger".

A garota estava com tanta raiva, que nem percebeu o homem encostado na pilastra à frente. O homem observava a lua, e parecia não ter percebido a presença da garota que chegava ao corredor. Gina estava passando com tanta rapidez, e murmurando coisas do tipo:

_"..eles estão muito enganados se acham que eu vou ficar aqui, nessa escolinha de .."_ Mas a ruiva não teve tempo de terminar, havia esbarrado em 'algo' com muita força, e estava preparando para sentir seu corpo contra o chão... Mas um braço foi mais rápido, e a segurou pela cintura.

Um cheiro amadeirado chegou às narinas de Gina, fazendo ela concluir que não havia esbarrado em 'algo', e sim em 'alguém'... E esse 'alguém', havia a segurado, e evitado que ela caísse no chão... E nesse exato momento estava segurando ela numa posição um tanto quanto comprometedora.

- Você deveria olhar por onde anda. Não é legal ficar esbarrando nas pessoas por ai... – O loiro falou e ela sentiu um tom sarcástico na voz dele, bem perto de seu ouvido.

- E você deveria parar de ficar agarrando menininhas pelos corredores. – Ela respondeu na mesma moeda, enquanto o empurrava se ajeitava.

O corredor era escuro, tendo apenas a luz da lua (que não era lá essas coisas, já que o céu estava meio encoberto) para iluminar o local. Foi quando a ruiva se levantou, que ele pode perceber melhor a cor dos cabelos dela.

- Ruiva! Ah não! Isso já deve ser perseguição! –Deixou exclamar em voz alta.

- O que?

- Escuta aqui, neném... Ele falou bem de vagar deixando o sangue Weasley ficar quente – Quantas Ruivas existem nessa Escola? Porque ou a época de acasalamento dos Weasley ano passado foi MUITO boa, ou hoje é o dia internacional de Ruivas Malucas atacarem Dra... - Mas Draco nem continuo, Gina já estava apertando a varinha contra o pescoço dele.

- Hey! Eu sou uma Weasley, e acho bom você dobrar a língua quando for falar da minha Família, Ok? – Ela disse num tom sério, mais era possível sentir toda a sua raiva ali. – Não abra essa boca imunda pra falar da minha família, ou se não...

- Ou se não, O que? – Perguntou ele com o sorriso nos lábios, ela era fraca, e bem menor que ele. Ele abaixou sua mão do pescoço dele, enquanto se virava e apertava ela contra a parede.

- Ora, Ora... Mais um exemplar Weasley... Você deve ser o que? A 14ª? Bom, fofinha, vou te dizer uma coisa... – A Garota agora fazia força contra o corpo dele, seus pulsos doíam de serem apertados. – Não se meta comigo... Muito menos pra defender sua Família, eu não teria orgulho dela...

- Mais eu tenho.

- Problema seu. Não se meta com quem não deve. – Ele a soltou. – E não ande por corredores escuros à noite.- O loiro passou a mão fria no queixo dela acariciando. Ela empurrou sua mão. - Não é coisa que uma mocinha deve fazer...

Ele deu uma pequena risadinha, e saiu andando pelo lado mais escuro do corredor.

-Não preciso de ajuda! Muito Menos da Sua! – E se virou pelo lado do corredor que acabara de vir. – Idiota!

≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ **AULAS com a Doninha (Ninguém Merece!)** ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈

N/a: _Oie! Leitores do meu S2! Ebah! Tivemos comentários! Na F&B e na FanFic... Ah, não sei se avisei a vcs, mas to postando na F&B e na FanFic ( então podem dar uma passadinha lah!_

_Bom, desculpem a demora..._

_Mais vocês sabem como é... 1º ano... Vida nova... Escola Nova... Ta uma doidera!_

_Bom, é só..._

_Beijos_

_Tha_

≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈

★ Postado: 30/03/2007

★ Previsão: 20/04/2007

≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈

**Comentários**

**Lari Lovegood: **Sacanagem mesmo! Onde já se viu dopar a coitada? (Espero que minha mãe não tenha essa idéia, e comece a me dopar pra me manda pra escola... ¬¬' )... E Brigado pelas dicas!

**Mahh Lima: **Capitulo 2 ON! E ai, o que achou da Gina Rebelde? Coitadaaa...

**marycena: **Sério mesmo que vc escreveu uma FIC D/G? AMO D&G! Eles são tão lindinhooos - depois vou dar uma passada la na sua FIC...

**Gabiii:** Que bom que vc veio dar uma olhada! Nossa, depois que eu li sua FIc, comecei a baixar um monte de musicas do Dashboard Confessional! Tudo culpa sua! ;D

**Tiffanny DeLacur Malfoy: **Também acho que esses dois juntos, Em Hog, tendo aulas, não vai dar muito certo... Mais... Fazer oq neh? Ah.. E desculpa a Demoraa! Eu sei q vc pediu pra dia 24/2.. Y.Y Mais foi sem querer!

**Ana Carolina. : **AMO suas Fics! Continua a Sexo, Drogas e Rock And Roll!

**Lineh Potter: **Super Consciência! Ela é mais simpática que o Draco... Nesse Capitulo não teve muito dela... Mais nos próximos eu ponho.. ;D ..

**Carol Cat: **Cap 2 On! E 3 em Breve!

**julie joplin: **Oie! Pra colocar imagens, 1º de tudo voce tem que ter cadastro num desses sites que voce salva as imagens... Eu uso o Se cadastra la, e depois eu termino de te explicar!

**+ rosi +: **Continuada.. E pode deixa que eu passo na sua Fic! ;


	4. Pra variar: Loira e Loiro

★≈ **AULAS com a Doninha (Ninguém Merece! ¬¬') ****≈ ****★**

**Capitulo 3**

**Pra variar: Uma Loira e Um Loiro**

- Bom Dia! Bom Dia! Ta na hora de acordar! – Melany entrou no quarto cantarolando uma musiquinha bem conhecida pela ruiva – Vê se levanta pra gente brincar! O sol já raiou e você não se levantou...

Gina colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça._ - Isso não pode ser verdade! Por Merlin, __tem__ que ser um pesadelo!_

- Então Levaaaanta! Pra Que? – A Loira pulou em cima da ruiva,e essa deu um pequeno grunido. – _Isso __não__ esta acontecendo. Não pode estar acontecendo! Por Merlin, eu quero acordar AGORA!_

_Não! Pérai! Acordar não... Só trocar de sonho._

– Pra gente BRINCAR! Saia da cama escova os dentes e vai ser arrumar. 10 minutos pro café, você tomar! – A garota terminou a musica com um sorriso nos lábios.

_Quem sabe... Se eu me fingir de morta ela não vai embora?_

- Gininhaaaa, nem tenta se fingir de morta!

_Droga!_

- Mel... – Gemeu a ruiva com todo aquele peso em cima dela, e desistindo de tentar fugir – Me responde uma coisa. Só uma coisinha... Uma coisa que pode te salvar do Avada que eu pretendo mandar em você quando eu conseguir sair daqui.

- Sim! – A Loira deu uma pequena risada, enquanto se deitava ao lado de Gina, ao ver a cara da ruiva, toda amassada e descabelada.

- Você já ouviu falar do dormitório feminino da Lufa-Lufa?

- Hum... – A menina fingiu estar pensando. -Já ouvi algumas pessoas comentarem.

- Então... – Gina falava bem devagar com se explicasse algo a uma criança muito pequena. O que não deixava de ser uma verdade. – Aluna da Lulfa-Lufa dorme no dormitório feminino da Lufa-lufa. Enquanto as grifinórias dormem no dormitório feminino da Grifinória. Certo?

- Ahhh! Disso eu já sabia!

- Então?

- Então o que?

- O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO AQUI PIRRALHA?

- Julie e Alan disseram pra mim que você veio pra Hogwarts esse ano. Quase explodi de alegria. Ai, eles me falaram que você ainda não tinha acordado, e sugerirão que eu viesse aqui, pra te dizer bom dia!

- Filhos da ...

- Ginaa! Ainda tou aqui!

Gina revirou os olhos. – É. Percebi. – Disse enfiando a cara no travesseiro, enquanto imaginava o jeito mais cruel de se vingar da corvinal e do sonserino, e ignorando totalmente a loira que contava algo sobre "O Gato do Profº de Defesa contra as artes das Trevas" que tinha acabado de chegar à escola.

≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈

- Profº.

- Sim.

- Aqui estão os seus horários. A 1ª aula é com a turma do 7º ano.

- Ah... Obrigado. Her... Profª?

- Sim, Profº Malfoy.

- Her.. Quantas ruivas existem nessa escola?

≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈

- GINA. Você podia pelo menos fingir que esta interessada, né? – Reclamou a Loira

- Pra quê?

- Pra ser cordial, ora. – Julie disse se sentando ao lado de Melany.

- Muito obrigada, mais eu não sou, e nem quero ser simpática.

- Vixê, alguém aqui acordou com o pe esquerdo. – Alan disse se sentando ao lado da ruiva.

- Hey, vocês três já ouviram falar na Mesa da Lufa-Lufa-, Corvinal ou Sonserina por acaso?

- Gininhaa, isso se chama integração entre casas. – Julie deu um sorriso.

- Que seja! Vocês sempre vem me atazanar mesmo.

- Isso não é jeito de falar com os amigos, Gi.

- JULIE! Olha lá o profº de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Me diz, ele não é lindo?

- É, Mel. Alto, Loiro, Forte, Gos...

- Pelas Barbas de Merlin. Ele deve ter idade pra ser Vô de vocês!

- Credo Alan! Ele deve ser uns cinco anos, no máximo, mais velho que agente.

- Eu acho, que isso é ciúmes. – Melany disse cantarolando, e recebeu um olhar mortal de Alan e Julie. – Credo Gente! Era só brincadeira. Gina... ÔH Gina, dá pra tirar a cabeça de cima do seu cereal e olha pro nosso Novo-Profº-Super-Gato, por favor?

- Não. Não dá! – Mas a garota já tinha levantado a cabeça, e procurava com o olhar na mesa de professores. – ÁH, vocês estão falando do Oxigenado, com cor de defunto e cara de quem comeu e não gostou? Bem, é ele é um pouco bonitinho, talvez.

- HÁ, isso é ciúmes ta? Porque ele já sabe meu nome e conversou comigo hoje no corredor.

- Melany, já percebeu que tudo o que você fala é ciúmes?

- Ele me lembra alguém. Sei não. Esse cabelo cor de ovo desbotado...

- Tá bom, Gina. Pode Parar de ofender ele.

- Eu vou ver meus horários. – Gina se levantou pegou a mochila, e saiu do Salão.

- Perái Gina! Agente também tem aula com você! – Alan de levantou e foi atras.

– Tchau Mel. – Julie foi atras também.

- Heer.. Tchau então.

≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈

- Acorda GINA!

- Okay, Okay. Eu to acordada.

- Sei.

O Profº entrou na sala no momento. Era 1ª aula de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas do 7º ano. Algumas alunos deram gritinhos abafados, outras suspiraram (Julie), alguns garotos fecharam mais ainda a cara (Alan), e teve ainda, os que bocejaram (Gina).

- Bom Dia Turma. Sou o Nome Profº De Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de Vocês. Draco Malfoy, muito prazer. Acho que vocês não tiveram muitas aulas ano passado, não é? Vamos começar revisando o conteúdo do ano passado e...

- COMO É QUE É? – Gina estava em pé. _Draco Malfoy, DRACO MALFOY! Como é que eu não reconheci a doninha quicante! E o que ela esta fazendo aqui, Morgana?_

_Por MERLIN! Quantas Ruivas existem nessa escola? _– Draco limpou a garganta antes de continuar. – Como eu vinha dizendo, o conteúdo do ano passado...

- Malfoy?

- Algum problema com meu nome, Garotinha? – Ele deu um sorriso sacana pra ela.

- Garotinha o ESCAMBAU! – A ruiva já estava vermelha de raiva.

- Hey, mais cuidado. Eu sou..

- Eu sei quem você é! Você é um filhote de Comensal Mimado. Eu não sei quem você teve de matar pra virar professor, mas...

- Srta... – Ele deu uma olhada pra aluna da 1ª cadeira e ela lhe soprou um "Weasley"- Weasley?

- Sim. – A garota deu um passo a frente.

- AH, Weasley Fêmea... Como vai a Familia? – Mais um sorriso deboxado, mais um passo.

- Bem, seu Imbecil. Muito Melhor antes de você trazer seus coleginhas comensais pra escola, e um dos Lobisomens morder meu irmão.

Ele teve que segurar os braços da garota que tentavam chegar perto do seu pescoço.

- Srta. Weasley, isso não é jeito de tratar um Prof°.

- Eu vou ter mostrar como tratar um Prof° sua Doninha Aguada. Você MATOU o Dumbleodore! E ainda tem coragem de voltar aqui! Deixe o Harry saber disso.

- 1º de tudo – Ele parecvia Nervoso. Aproximou-se dela e falou olhando nos olhos. – Eu não matei Dumbleodore. E foi o Potizinho que me colocou como professor. E queira ou não, eu sou seu professor. Ouviu? Detenção por duas semana.

- Detenção uma ova! - Ela voltou a tentar agarrar o pescoço dele. – Eu vou te matar Malfoy! Matar do jeito que o Harry devia ter te matado. Aquele Frouxo.

- Weasley – Ele disse se devenciando, e dando um pequeno sorriso pelo "Frouxo" que ela falou.- Isso é agressão contra um professor! Um Mês de Detenção!

- Ora, seu... – Gina foi com mais raiva ao pote.

E o loiro olhou com uma cara de clemência pra os alunos.

- Hey, será que alguém pode me ajudar aqui?

≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈

≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ **AULAS com a Doninha (Ninguém Merece!)** ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈

N/a:_ Desculpa a demora povo!_

_Sério mesmoo._

_Eu juro, que o próximo cap. Sai logo. E eu sei que esse ta pequeno, maaas, o proximo compensa, ta:)_

_Talveez... umas actions (6)_

≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈

★ Postado: 25/07/2007

★ Previsão: 05/08/2007

≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈ ★ ≈

**Comentários**

**A ****Ray Lestrange****ღ**POSTADO, POSTADO :D pena que ta pequeno –'

**Mah****♥**POSTADO, POSTADO :D pena que ta pequeno –' (2)

**PaH**éé, eu não tenho beta .-. mais, estou a procura ;) brigado pela dica.

**Miss Lali Diggory**POSTADO, POSTADO :D pena que ta pequeno –' (3)

**nena**POSTADO, POSTADO :D pena que ta pequeno –' (4)

**Marina Sparrow**POSTADO, POSTADO :D pena que ta pequeno –' (5)

**Srtª Black**Comecei a ler ;) liinda de morrer.

**Lineh Potter**POSTADO, POSTADO :D pena que ta pequeno –' (6)

**Gabrielly Malfoy**;D valeeu (Y)

**marycena**Valeu mesmo Mary ;) continua lendo

**Mahh Lima**Gina Rebelde é o que há x)

**Navega**actions a caminho. Nova leitora -


End file.
